PERBEDAAN
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Dunia ini sangat indah jika heterogen. Termasuk bagi kedua insan muda ini. Membagi cemooh, membagi susahnya hidup, membagi kesedihan, membagi kebahagiaan, bahkan membagi perasaan cinta. HITSURUKI! Oneshot! RnR?


_Benarkah hidup ini sangat indah jika setiap orang memiliki perbedaan?_

_Aku tidak setuju dengan itu. Aku sangat berbeda. Sangat sangat berbeda. Mereka mengabaikanku seolah aku tidak pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membenci hidupku. Semua hanya kata-kata yang manis, namun itu tidak benar adanya._

.

.

.

**PERBEDAAN**

**Disclaimer :  
**Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo

**Pairing :  
**Hitsugaya Toshirou x Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre :  
**Romance & Drama

**Warning :**  
AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, abal, jelek, dll.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

.

KRINGGGGG!

Suara jam weker menggema ke pelosok ruangan di sebuah gedung yang dapat dikatakan kecil. Sebuah tangan berusaha menggapai letak jam weker itu. Setelah meraba-raba, akhirnya pemilik tangan itu menemukan letak benda yang ia cari itu. Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang terletak diatas jam weker itu.

"Ngg~" Pemilik tangan itu menggeliat diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar itu sambil meregangkan ototnya diatas tempat tidur itu.

Ketika dibuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang pemilik tangan, terlihatlah seorang gadis manis dengan rambut segelap malam hari. Ketika matanya terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang ia tatap adalah sebuah foto yang terletak di meja tepat sebelah tempat tidur kecilnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Otou-san, Okka-san." Gadis itu tersenyum menatap sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sebuah suasana taman kota yang ditutupi oleh salju. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam dan iris _violet_ berdiri bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Doakan aku supaya hari ini menjadi hari yang baik untukku!" Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya itu.

Rukia Kuchiki nama gadis manis itu. Ia tinggal sendirian sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka guna merayakan ulang tahun Rukia yang kesepuluh. Sebuah truk dengan pengemudi yang sedang mabuk menabrak mobil sedan yang dikendarai keua orangtuanya. Sejak saat itu, Rukia tinggal sendri. Berbekal tabungannya dan asuransi orangtuanya, ia melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga sekarang. Ya, sekarang ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Karakura.

Suara deburan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi telah berhenti, ini menandakan bahwa Rukia sudah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya di pagi hari. Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _T-Shirt_ berwarna kuning dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Ramutnya masih terlihat basah. Namun ia abaikan hal itu. Ia mengambil sebuah tas punggung berwarna hitam dan memakainya. Ia segera memakai sepatu _snicker_ yang ia dapatkan setelah bekerja _part time_ selama dua bulan di sebuah _café _kecil dekat tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Rukia memang tinggal di tempat yang tidak terlalu bagus. Ia tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat universitas Karakura. Alasannya sih karena harga yang murah dan dekat dengan universitasnya. Maklum, Rukia mempunyai masalah dengan anggaran untuk hal yang satu ini. Bagaimana ia masuk ke universitas? Mudah saja, ia mengambil beasiswa dari sekolahnya yang lama.

Hari masih pagi. Hembusan angin pagi menerpa wajah Rukia dengan lembut. Kicauan burung menemani langkah kakinya menuju universitas yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat sedang bercengkerama dan dan tertawa dengan riangnya. Rukia hanya dapat melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu dengan senyum yang miris.

"Hei, gadis itu melihat kita!" Salah satu mahasiswa berambut panjang dengan dada yang cukup besar membalikan badannya dan berbisik kepada temannya yang berambut hitam.

Rukia yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, hanya berjalan terus melewati kedua orang itu. Begitulah keseharian Rukia. Ia selalu dicampakan oleh semua orang karena hal yang menurutnya aneh.

Warna matanya. Warna matanya yang berwarna _violet_ itulah penyebabnya. Warna mata seperti ini memang agak berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mempunyai warna mata seperti ini. Ayah dan ibunya tidak seperti ini. Sering kali ia berpikir tentang hal ini, namun hasilnya nihil. Nalarnya tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan warna matanya seperti ini.

Ding. Dong. Ding.

Bel berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa yang sibuk bercengkerama segera berlari memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, tidak terkecuali dengan Rukia. Ia memacu kakinya agar dapat sampa tepat waktu menuju kelasnya. Di koridor gedung kedokteran, ia memacu langkahnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin dihukum oleh gurunya karena terlambat masuk kelas.

Srek!

Pintu berwarna abu-abu itu terbuka dan menampilkan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang sedang duduk dengan rapi. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata kotak yang membingkai matanya menengok kearah Rukia. Untuk beberapa detik, semua mahasiswa kembali ribut dengan pergunjingan mengenai teman sekelas mereka ini.

"Kuchiki?" Pria yang diketahui bernama Aizen itu memanggil nama belakang Rukia.

"I-iya, sensei?" Rukia menatap mata gurunya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Duduklah. Jangan berdiri disana jika kau ingin mengikuti pelajaran." Aizen tersenyum dan pergunjingan didalam kelas itu berhenti.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri deretan bangku yang terletak didekat jendela. Bangku yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah bangku dibagian paling belakang. Rukia meletakan tasnya dan duduk disana. Ia mengeluarkan tempat pensil dan buku catatannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan menuliskan kata-kata yang ditulis dan dikatakan oleh Aizen.

.

.

.

Angin musin dingin berhembus membuat jaket yang ia kenakan melambai bak seorang model. Rambutnya yang putih membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian selama ia berjalan di trotoar kota Karakura.

"Shiro-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut cepol berlari menghampiri pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan bodoh itu!" geram sang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shiro-chan' ini.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-kun. Sudah kebiasaan, sih, makanya sulit sekali dihilangkan." tutur gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinamori Momo ini dan pemuda berambut putih ini bernama Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Er...lupakanlah!" Hitsugaya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinamori dibelakang.

"Tunggu, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori kembali menyusul Hitsugaya yang sudah berjalan sepuluh meter didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya memutar kepalanya guna melihat gadis bermata _hazel_ ini.

"Malam ini pulanglah ke rumah! Okaa-san ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya denganmu!" Hinamori berteriak ditengah keramaian jalan.

Hitsugaya membalikan badannya dan berjalan maju sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Senyum merekah di wajah Hinamori saat Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Itu berarti ia akan datang saat acara itu.

Hinamori dan Hitsugaya adalah saudara angkat. Orangtua Hitsugaya meninggal saat bekerja di pabrik. Hitsugaya kecil yang kehilangan orangtua diadopsi oleh keluarga Hinamori yang merupakan teman baik dari orangtua Hitsugaya. Walau sudah diadopsi secara resmi, orangtua angkat Hitsugaya tidak memaksa Hitsugaya untuk memakai nama keluarga mereka, sehingga Hitsugaya tetap mempertahankan nama keluarganya.

Saat berjalan ditengah keramaian, Hitsugaya dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara pergunjingan tentang dirinya yang berambut putih ini.

"Warnanya aneh ya."

"Albino?"

"Monster!"

Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu hanya berjalan terus. Ia abaikan semua pergunjingan yang sudah seperti makanan tiap harinya. Lagipula, warna putih untuk rambutnya ini bukanlah tidak ada sebabnya, ayahnya memiliki rambut putih juga tetapi mengapa ayahnya tidak dibicarakan? Apa karena faktor usia?

Hitsugaya berjalan memasuki universitas Karakura dimana ia mengenyam pendidikannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Bisnis dan Manajemen'. Hitsugaya adalah seorang mahasiswa semester tiga di bidang Bisnis dan Manajemen. Kelasnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Ding. Dong. Ding.

Bel telah berbunyi tanda saatnya ia memasuki kelasnya. Semua mahasiswa berhamburan masuk tidak terkecuali Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berlari memasuki gedung yang sedaritadi ia tatap dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak mau terkena hukuman karena terlambat di kelasnya.

Srek!

Pintu berwarna hijau itu bergeser dan menampakan beberapa murid sedang berbincang-bincang. Entah sudah seperti adapt atau apa, sebuah kursi kosong disisakan untuk Hitsugaya. Letaknya berada di paling depan dekat dengan jendela. Dari jendela itu, ia dapat memerhatikan seluruh lingkungan universitas termasuk gedung sebelahnya. Gedung universitas kedokteran.

"Hei, anak itu namanya Hitsugaya, ya?" Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye seperti jeruk menepuk pundak temannya yang berambut merah dengan agak keras.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" bisik temannya yang berambut merah menyala itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku dengar ia sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Soalnya aku dengar ada beberapa pemuda yang menggangunya dan keesokan harinya pemuda itu masuk ke rumah sakit karena patah tulang." Pria berambut oranye itu berbisik ke kerumunan teman-temannya.

Hitsugaya yang sudah dapat menebak bahan pergunjingan mereka hanya bisa mengabaikannya saja. Memang benar, ia sudah membuat lima orang pemuda yang berasal dari universitas Las Noches masuk rumah sakit karena mengganggunya secara berlebihan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Hitsugaya mengambil tindakan dengan menghajar mereka semua.

"Urahara-sensei datang!" Seorang pria dengan bulu mata yang nyentrik tergesa-gesa duduk di kursinya. Dibelakangnya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan model seperti ganggang laut memasuki ruangan dengan mantap. Senyum yang selalu berkembang di wajahnya itu membuat ia semakin tampan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa pria itu dengan semangat. Namun tidak ada balasan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa semester tiga tempat ia mengajar.

"Ahahaha lebih baik mari kita mulai pelajarannya saja." serunya sambil mengambil sebuah spidol dan menuliskan beberapa kata di papan tulis putih itu. Semua murid segera mencatat apa yang guru periang itu terangkan.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang indah di kota Karakura. Langit jingga ditemani dengan desiran angin musim dingin yang lembut membuat indah suasana yang ada. Salju yang turun kemarin sudah berkurang ketebalannya. Rukia yang bekerja _part time_ di sebuah toko kuesudah siap untuk bekerja. Wangi khas kue yang ada di toko ini menggelitik penciuman Rukia.

Cling!

Suara bel kecil yang menandakan bahwa seorang pengunjung memasuki toko terdengar nyaring. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _spiky_ dan iris _emerald_ memasuki toko tersebut. Rukia yang memegang bagian kasir menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Rukia sedikit terpana ketika melihat pemuda yang baru memasuki toko. Iris _emerald_ yang dingin dan datar. Wajah yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Ditambah lagi... rambut putih yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kau baru?" balas pemuda itu.

"Iya. Aku baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Apakah Tuan langganan toko ini?" Rukia bertanya dengan suara lembut.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." Pemuda itu melihat-lihat jejeran kue yang terletak di tempat pendingin.

"Bagaimana dengan _Black Forest_ ini?" tawar Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah kue tart.

"Ada yang rasa _mocca_?" tanya pemuda itu menatap Rukia. _Violet_. Sepertinya pemuda ini baru memperhatikan karyawan yang selama ini ia ajak bicara ini.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan _Mocca Coffee_?" Rukia menunjuk sebuah kue tart berbentuk lingkaran berwarna _mocca_ dengan coklat sebagai penghias atasnya. Tiga buah _white cream_ dengan buah ceri merah diatasnya menghias kue itu.

"Aku mau yang itu. Tolong tuliskan _Happy Anniversary_ diatasnya." Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil kue itu. Ia berjalan menuju counter tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menuliskan tulisan pada kue-kue yang pelanggannya pesan.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan Rukia yang sedang menuliskan kalimat yang ia minta dengan _cream_ berwarna merah. Rambut gelapnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil. Jarinya yang lentik menuliskan kalimat yang ia minta. Terlebih lagi... iris _violet_ miliknya. Itu sangat berbeda.

"Selesai!" Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu keasyikan memerhatikan Rukia. Rukia yang sudah selesai memasukan kue itu kedalam bungkusan berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna biru tua hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu aneh.

"Te-terima kasih!" Pemuda itu tergagap. Ia mengambil kotak yang berisi kue itu dengan cepat.

"Maaf, siapa nama Anda?" tanya Rukia malu-malu.

"Untuk apa?" jawab pemuda itu dengan raut dingin dan datarnya sambil membayar kue itu. Seperti saat ia memasuki toko kue itu.

"Supaya saat Anda kembali lagi, saya tidak perlu memanggil Anda dengan 'tuan'." balas Rukia.

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toshirou." Hitsugaya keluar dari toko itu. Bel keil yang terpasang diatas pintu itu kembali berbunyi.

"Hitsugaya...Toshirou." Rukia menggumamkan nama Hitsugaya dengan perlahan lalu ia tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan, sepertinya aku mendengar suara Hitsugaya-kun barusan." Seorang wanita parubaya dengan kulit gelap dan rambut ungu yang menawan keluar dari dapur tempat ia mengkreasikan semua imajinasinya tentang kue.

"Iya. Hitsugaya-kun baru saja membeli sebuah kue _Mocca Coffee_." Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalimat apa yang ia minta untuk kau tuliskan?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

"_Happy Anniversary_, Yoruichi-san." Rukia menjawabnya kalem.

"Oh." Yoruichi kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Diluar sana, salju mulai berarak-arakan turun dari langit. Hitsugaya berjalan membawa kotak yang berisi kue yang ia akan berikan kepada orangtua angkatnya. Ia menatap keatas. Salju yang indah turun dengan anggunnya ke bumi yang fana ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Hanya setahun sekali atau setengah tahun sekali ia kembali ke rumah tempat ia dibesarkan setelah kehilangan orangtuanya.

Ting. Tong.

Hitsugaya menekan bel rumah dengan pagar hitam itu. Hinamori yang mengintip dari kamarnya di lantai dua segera berlari turun guna membukakan pintu untuk saudara angkatnya ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori tersenyum melihat Hitsugaya.

"Bukankah ini sudah seperti rutinitasku?" Hitsugaya sedikit tersenyum. Hanya sedikit!

"Shiro-chan?" Seorang wanita berambut oranye bergelombang menyambutnya didepan rumahnya.

"Okka-san." lirih Hitsugaya.

Wanita parubaya ini adalah ibu angkat Hitsugaya. Nama wanita cantik ini adalah Rangiku. Seorang pria keluar sambil memeluk leher sang wanita. Pria itu adalah ayah angkat Hitsugaya. Namanya Hisagi.

"Otou-san!" Hinamori berlari menuju Hisagi dan memeluknya.

"Hahaha~" Pria itu mengusap puncak kepala Hinamori dengan lembut. Hitsugaya memandang miris keluarga kecil itu. Ini bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya ia datangi.

"Otou-san, Okka-san." Panggil Hitsugaya, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan!" Hitsugaya menyerahkan bungkusan kue itu.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan." Rangiku menerima bungkusan itu dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Hitsugaya berjalan mundur dan membalikan badannya. Hendak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hisagi.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosenku." dusta Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami saja? Kita makan malam bersama." bujuk Hinamori.

"Maaf, Hinamori tapi aku harus menyerahkan tugas ini besok." dustanya lagi.

"Baiklah." Hinamori melepas kepergian Hitsugaya dengan senyum miris. Ia tahu bahwa Hitsugaya merasa tidak enak mengikuti acara seperti ini. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas ada didalam keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Langit jingga sudah berganti dengan langit malam yang indah. Salju masih terus turun dengan perlahan ke muka bumi ini. Hitsugaya berjalan ditengah keramaian kota. Banyak pasangan muda yang sedang menikmati musim dingin ini bersama. Tidak sedikit dari mereka secara terang-terangan mengumbar ciuman hangat mereka didepan publik.

"Dasar!" Hitsugaya yang baru saja melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek. Bukan karena ia tidak punya pacar, tetapi karena ia tidak akan pernah dapat menggapai cintanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hitsugaya memandang langit malam yang gelap.

"_Aku menyukaimu! Bukan sebagai saudara tetapi sebagai seorang laki-laku kepada seorang perempuan."_

Kenangan itu. Kejadian di musim semi tahun lalu masih teringat sangat jelas oleh Hitsugaya. Hari dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinamori, saudara sekaligus gadis yang ia cintai.

"_Maaf, Shiro-chan. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Lagipula, kita ini saudara."_

Dan Hitsugaya juga masih mengingat dengan jelas penolakan itu. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Saat itu, ia merasa bahwa dunia sudah benar-benar menjauhinya. Apakah ia salah?

"_Tapi...aku menyukaimu sebelum orangtuaku meninggal!"_

Hitsugaya membela dirinya sendiri. Memang benar Hitsugaya menyukai Hinamori sejak mereka berusia tiga tahun. Bukan cinta yang biasa memang. Tapi apa daya.

"_Itu sama saja, Shiro-chan. Kita sudah terikat oleh hubungan saudara sekarang."_

Kisah cinta remaja yang tidak akan pernah Hitsugaya lupakan seumur hidupnya. Hari dimana ia ditolak secara halus oleh gadis yang ia cintai. Hinamori Momo. Untuk kedua kalinya didalam hidupnya, Hitsugaya menangis lagi. Padahal ia bukanlah orang yang cengeng. Saat terjatuh dari sepeda saja ia tidak menangis. Saat dihukum oleh guru saja ia tidak menangis. Tapi, kenapa saat ditolak ia menangis?

"Minggir, Aneh!" Seorang pria dengan rambut kribo mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya hingga terjatuh ke tanah yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Ia bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari salju. Setidaknya dengan cemoohan orang itu, ia tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Hitsugaya tersenyum pahit.

Di sisi lain kota. Tepatnya di sebuah taman. Terlihatlah Rukia yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sedang membaca buku. Lampu taman menjadi penerangannya. Ia tidak mau membaca di tempat yang gelap dengan alasan tidak ingin memakai kacamata.

"_Happy Anniversary!_" Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye memberikan sebuket mawar ke pacarnya yang berambut oranye. Setelah itu mereka berciuman mesra. Rukia menatap jijik sekaligus sedih pasangan itu.

"_Kita putus!"_

Di musim panas yang panas. Rukia merasa hatinya hancur sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Perjalanan cinta yang ia dambakan semenjak masa SMP hancur seketika itu juga ketika pria yang ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

Kaein Shiba. Seorang pria yang mampu menjala hati Rukia ini memutuskan hubungan mereka saat piknik musim panas mereka. Ia adalah pria yang terlalu sempurna untuknya. Rukia tahu itu. Namun perasaan ini tidak dapat ia bendung.

"_Aku menyukai gadis lain."_

Dengan mudahnya, Kaien mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu betapa cintanya Rukia kepadanya. Rasanya Rukia ingin sekali menangis saat itu. Tapi...

"_Baiklah. Jika itu keputusanmu. Aku akan menerimanya."_

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang dapat Rukia lakukan saat itu. Walaupun air matanya dapat ia bendung, namun hatinya tidak dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Hatinya bergejolak untuk memohon kepada Kaien untuk kembali padanya.

"_Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Aku tahu kau akan mengerti."_

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kaien Shiba tersenyum untuknya. Sejak memulai hubungan ini, Rukia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Kaien Shiba. Ia sudah memepersiapkan hatinya untuk itu semua, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa semua persiapan itu seperti tidak membuahkan hasil?

Saat Kaien pergi meninggalkannya di taman bunga, Rukia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia memang cengeng. Apa salahnya dengan menangis saat kau sedih? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

Buk!

Rukia tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia melihat buku yang ia bawa sudah berserakan diatas tanah bersalju. Seorang gadis berambut hitam melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan mengintip!" seru seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan tampang garang.

Rukia langsung membereskan bukunya dan menjauhi taman itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya saja. Tidak baik juga keluar saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Di trotoar jalan yang ramai. Hitsugaya berjalan dengan langkah mantap walaupun hatinya terkoyak seperti pakaian yang dikoyak oleh anjing yang sangat ganas. Ia tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya sama sekali. Kakinya membawa entah kemana. Didalam pikirannya adalah tempat dimana ia dapat melupakan semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya selama ini. Apakah ada tempat seperti itu di dunia ini?

Diarah sebaliknya, Rukia berjalan membawa buku-buku dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat ia putus dengan Kaien. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi saat itu. Tapi apakah benar ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi?

Kedua insan yang mengalami cobaan batin ini tidak sengaja berpapasan. Walau tidak menyadarinya satu sama lain, namun sehelai benang merah mengaitkan mereka kelingking mereka bedua. Benang merah yang sangat indah. Semerah darah yang mengalir didalam tubuh manusia. Benang itu tidak akan pernah putus sampai maut menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

Langit yang cerah di kota Karakura. Termometer menunjukan bahwa suhu mencapai minus sepuluh derajat celcius. Semua orang memakai baju hangat lebih hari ini. Mereka tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan seperti es balok.

Rukia yang hari ini mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, sekarang sudah duduk di bangku taman universitas Karakura. Taman ini sangat indah. Pohon yang tertutup salju. Matahari yang tidak terlalu terik karena sekarang adalah musim dingin. Kicauan burung kecil masih saja terdengar, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas tepat tengah hari. Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang agak terpencil. Jarang ada orang yang duduk disini. Rukia memasang _earphone_ dan mulai menyalakan musik dari mp4 miliknya.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Mengerikan!"

"Matanya aneh."

Rukia lanjut membaca bukunya. Ia abaikan semua suara yang ada diluar sana. Ia hanya berfokus pada buku yang ia baca. Dentuman musik mengalun memasuki rongga telinganya.

Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan mengambil posisi disebelah Rukia. Hitsugaya sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia mengetikan beberapa kata pada laptopnya. Orang yang berlalu lalang hanya mencemooh mereka karena mereka berbeda. Namun orang dicemooh malah tidak mendengar mereka.

Rukia menutup bukunya dan Hitsugaya mematikan laptopnya.

Akhirnya kedua orang ini kembali ke dunia nyata. Ke dunia fana ini. Mereka saling menatap. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak menyadari akan kehadiran teman sebelah mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat siang, Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia melepas _earphone_ dan menyapa Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Hanya menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku." jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Oh~"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Hitsugaya.

"Hanya membaca buku." Rukia menunjukan buku yang ia baca.

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Rukia tersenyum manis. Cukup manis sampai membuat Hitsugaya meanggapnya manis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang berdiri.

"Rukia Kuchiki." balas Rukia.

"Ayo kita makan, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya berjalan diikuti Rukia dibelakangnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kedai ramen kecil di seberang universitas itu. Suasana hangat mengumbar ketika Hitsugaya membuka pintu geser kedai itu. Hitsugaya dan Rukia mengambil tempat didekat jendela. Diluar sana, salju putih turun dengan perlahan.

"Aku pesan dua mangkuk ramen." Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan yang disebutkan Hitsugaya.

Selama menunggu ramen mereka datang, Hitsugaya dan Rukia terjebak dalam keheningan sampai Hitsugaya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kedokteran. Kalau kau?" Rukia menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Bisnis dan Manajemen." jawab Hitsugaya.

Percakapan mereka meluas hingga zaman mereka SMA, kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtua mereka, hingga cemoohan yang mereka dapatkan karena berbeda.

"Jadi kau dicemooh karena matamu." Hitsugaya menyentuh dagunya.

"Kau sendiri karena rambut putihmu itu." balas Rukia.

Setelah beberapa menit saling bergurau, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Sepertinya benang merah ini semakin kuat ikatannya. Dan semakin kuat ikatannya, semakin sulit pula mereka untuk dipisahkan.

"Kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja!" Hitsugaya mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap bubir bagian kanan Rukia yang meninggalkan jejak kuah ramen.

"Hehehe maaf." Rukia tertawa kecil.

Sejak hari itu, mereka semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tertawa bersama. Membagi kesusahan hidup yang sama bersama. Hari ini adalah hari natal, hari dimana orang-orang berbagi kasih dan hiadiah untuk sesama.

"Hei, apa kau bebas malam minggu ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak." balas Rukia pendek.

"Kemana kau?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Aku ingin mengganggumu selama malam minggu ini." Rukia tersenyum licik.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahahaha~" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Takdir tetaplah takdir. Kita tidak dapat menghindari itu. Yang dapat kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha supaya kita dapat hidup dengan baik di dunia yang menjadi tempat persinggahan manusia ini. Namun takdir yang dihadapi kedua sahabat ini adalah...

"Shiro-chan!" Suara perempuan yang sangat familiar untuk Hitsugaya mengalun merdu melalui rongga telinganya.

Seorang gadis berambut cepol berlari menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang sedang berjalan bersama. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria tampan yang sangat familiar untuk Rukia.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu.

"Kaien?" Rukia membelalakan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kencan." jawab Hinamori enteng.

Hitsugaya melirik kearah Rukia. Jadi, orang yang disukai oleh 'mantan' gadis yang merebut hatinya ini adalah 'mantan' laki-laki yang Rukia cintai. Dunia ini memang sempit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa gadis ini?" Hinamori menginterogasi Hitsugaya.

"Dia..." Otak jenius Hitsugaya berpikir keras, "Dia pacarku."

Rukia membelalak. Hitsugaya merutuki perkataannya. Senyuman terkejut mengembang di wajah Hinamori. Perasaan kaget berkecamuk di hati Kaien. Semua itu tergambar dari ekspresi mereka berempat saat ini.

"Salam kenal, aku pacarnya Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia membungkuk sedikit sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Otak jeniusnya mulai rusak rupanya. Namun hatinya menginginkan hal ini.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku sepupu angkatnya Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori balas memeperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf, kami harus mengejar waktu. Kami ingin menonton di bioskop." Hitsugaya menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah ia rasa cukup jauh, Hitsugaya melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap gadis beriris _violet_ ini. Ia siap dicemooh gadis ini.

"Hitsugaya-kun." panggil Rukia lembut.

"Apa?" Hitsugaya berusaha tegar saat mengalami penolakan untuk kedua kalinya. Penolakan? Benar, kalian tidak salah baca. Ini adalah cara Hitsugaya menembak Rukia. Ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai gadis ini. Bukan karena kesamaan mereka. Namun karena ia merasa nyaman disamping gadis ini.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Rukia yang jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Hitsugaya berbicara dengan mantap. Ia tidak akan mundur dan pasrah akan hal ini.

"Aku menerimanya." Rukia menatap iris _emerald_ milik Hitsugaya dengan mantap. Ia tidak menemukan candaan didalam iris dingin itu.

"Terima kasih." Hitsugaya mencium kening Rukia.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Rukia menikmati sensasi hangat yang mengumbar saat salju yang indah turun perlahan.

.

.

.

_Benarkah hidup ini sangat indah jika setiap orang memiliki perbedaan?_

_Ya. Hidup sangat indah ketika perbedaan itu ada. Karena perbedaan inilah aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Kita berdua adalah orang yang berbeda. Berbeda dari orang yang lainnya. Kita mengalami kesusah yang sama._

_Terima kasih, Tuhan. Karena Engkau mempertemukanku dengannya. Orang yang mau membagi kesusahannya bersamaku._

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Author Note :

Hiyaaa! Saya kembali dengan oneshot! Butuh tiga hari untuk mengetik cerita ini. Ditambah lagi saat pertengahan cerita saya nge-blank mau ngetik apa. Dan inilah hasilnya! Hahahaha abal seperti biasa! Ditengah agak aneh dan kosong ya? Saya ngerasa begitu soalnya saya ngetiknya gimana gitu.

Sebenernya nih fic itu muncul karena saya merasa berbeda di kelas. Nggak punya teman cewek sama sekali. Temenan cuma sama dua cowok yang sebenernya baik tapi masa iya saya curhat ke cowok -_-"

Ya udah deh, daripada ngebacot saya minta review dari readers aja deh~


End file.
